Garage Fail
Garage Fail is a fan episode. Starring *Decker *Josh Featuring *Trippy *Cuddles *Buck and Chuck *Fyre *Eli Plot The episode begins at Deckers house where he is having a garage sale. At the sale are Trippy, Cuddles, Buck, Chuck, Fyre and Josh. Josh decides to make a picture for Decker out of some of the stuff Decker is selliing, Soon Josh is standing infront of a pile of bird feathers, some old teacups and a picture of Big Ben, Josh starts to arrange these in a picture behind Deckers house. Meanwhile Cuddles is seen messing with an old movie projecter Decker is selling. Cuddles is pushing buttons on it when he pushes one to hard and it falls to the floor, breaking. The projecter explodes and lights Deckers garage on fire. At this same time Josh finishes his picture is about to get Decker when the fire starts and it lights the feathers on fire, makng Josh have a panic atttack. Soon Deckers entire house is on fire and the bodies of Trippy and Cuddles lay in the burning garage. Meanwhile Fyre stands outside the house shaking in fear when suddenly he's blasted by a fire house manned by Eli who thought his hair was a fire. Fyre flys back and hits Chuck into the road where he is ran over. Fyre then smashes into Josh who has recoved from his panic, Josh is kocked into the burning house and he falls right next to Decker who is screaming. Fyre finnaly stops flying and gets up happily at the fact hes alive only to be crushed by part of Deckers home. Decker and Josh stand together as the fire gets closer when suddenly its put out by Eli. Josh and Decker go to Thank Eli only to see that Eli has lost control of the hose and its now flailing around. Eli trys to grab the hose but is whips past him. A thin line of blood appears at Eli's waist and the tolf half of his body slides of the lower. Buck (who is standing in shock after his brothers demise) is hit by the hoses nozzel in the chest he hes sent flying. Buck lands on a fire hydrant and his spine breaks. Josh and Decker move, trying to avoid the hose. The hose flys at their heads and they duck, but Decker is to slow and the top half of his head is cut off. Josh screams and then ses the hose about to hit him when it runs out of water and lands at his feet. Josh sighs in relivef only to die when the fire hydrant Buck landed on breaks and hits him in the face. Deaths #Cuddles and Trippy die in the fire. #Chuck is ran over by a car. #Fyre is crushed by part of Decker's roof. #Eli is sliced in half by a fire hose. #Buck breaks his spine on a fire hydrant. #The top half of Decker's head is cut off by a fire hose. #Josh is hit in the face by a fire hydrant. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 20 Episodes Category:Articles in need of images Category:Episodes with no survivors